


Woof

by ArchangelUnmei



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelUnmei/pseuds/ArchangelUnmei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marauder shenanigans are a good way to avoid studying, James has found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woof

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "speak of the devil".

James was bored.

Technically, he _shouldn't_ have been bored, he had a charms test tomorrow and a potions exam next week, and he really should be studying for both. But he'd just finished his homework for DADA and his brain hurt too much to bare studying any longer.

So he was bored.

He wandered down to the common room, towing half-formed plans of finding Sirius and going and getting into some trouble. That was always a good way to vanquish boredom. Glancing around, he was surprised to find that Sirius wasn't in the common room. There were a couple fourth years playing chess, and a second year sitting on the windowsill reading, and James could see Remus's head and shoulders over the back of the couch by the fire.

That was _very_ odd. These days Sirius and Remus usually weren't too far from each other. James didn't like thinking too closely about that, but he wasn't allowed to say anything considering how much time he spent with Lily.

He approached the couch. "Hey Remus, mate, do you know where Sirius is? I thought we might-"

"Someone say my name?"

Sirius popped up from behind the couch, where he'd _apparently_ been sitting on the floor by Remus's feet. James staggered back a step, hand over his heart. "Sirius, bloody hell! Don't do that, you'll give a guy a heart attack!" He paused as his mind caught up with his mouth. "What were you doing on the floor with Moony sitting on the-" he stopped and waved his hand through the air, trying to ignore Sirius's shit-eating grin. "Nevermind, I don't want to know." Sirius opened his mouth, and James gave him a pointed look. "I said I _don't want to know_, and if you tell me anyway I will honest to Merlin stuff my broom down your throat."

Remus was trying unsuccessfully to muffle laughter at the look on James's face. "You wanted something, Prongs?"

"Nevermind," James huffed, crossing his arms and succeeding to only look like a pouting toddler. "I'm going to go find Lily."

"Ahh, Evans," Sirius nodded, face the picture of innocence. "Here's a tip, mate, if you get her on the couch like Moony is here, then you have to-"

"STOP!" James screeched, flailing at him. "I said I _don't want to know_, you bloody poofers! See if I ever offer to go Marauding with you two ever again!" He stomped off toward the portrait hole, and Remus and Sirius collapsed into laughter. The younger years just exchanged looks and rolled their eyes, well used to the antics of their older classmates.

Once they'd caught their breath, Sirius flopped down onto the couch and resumed his former position with his head in Remus's lap. The werewolf smiled, stroking fingers through his hair. "Perhaps we shouldn't be so hard on James."

"Nonsense," Sirius stretched a bit, practically purring as Remus's nimble fingers found the place he liked right behind his ear. "Mm, yes, right there. He should have known better, anyway. As if I'd blow you down here where anyone could see. That's what the bathrooms are for."

Remus coughed to hide another laugh and tried (without success) to look disapproving. "Sirius..." he shook his head, smiling. "Oh well. At least you come when you're called."

Sirius grinned up at him, eyes sparkling. "Woof."


End file.
